If Heaven
by Headgirl writer
Summary: Harry's last moments. Tissues may be needed. Written before HBP & DH


**If Heaven**

_Written by: Headgirl Writer_

_Song by: Andy Griggs_

_If Heaven was an hour it would be twilight_

_When the fireflies start their dancin' on the lawn_

_And suppers on the stove and mommas' laughing_

_And everybody's working day's done_

_If heaven was a town, it would be my town_

_Oh, on a summer day in 1985_

_And everything I wanted was out their waitin' _

_And everyone I loved was still alive_

Harry looked up at the star filled sky taking a shaky, painful breath. He could hear nothing, but he knew that there was a death filled battle folding out around him.

He had done it. He had sent the final blow to Voldemort. But not without a tiresome, painful battle that had seemed to have taken hours but had only lasted a few minutes.

Harry could still feel the after effects of the Cruciatus curse coursing through his body. He couldn't see very well anymore from the blood that was running into his eyes from his scar which had opened up after Voldemort had fallen. One of his legs was badly burned from a curse that he had not managed to dodge in time and the other was gushing blood from a nasty gash that he had gotten earlier in the battle before Voldemort had even showed up.

Things were not looking good for Harry as took another painful gasp for air only managing to cough up more blood.

'Then again lately nothing has.' Harry thought as he finally collapsed from loss of blood and energy. As he lay there he knew that he wasn't going to make it. He took a few more shaky breaths thinking of his life and how he managed to make it this far.

_Don't cry a tear for me now baby_

_There comes a time we all must say goodbye_

_And if that's what heavens made of_

_You know what, I ain't afraid to die_

Everything had begun after he started his seventh year at Hogwarts. With much controversy Hogwarts was reopened and Hermione and Ron had convinced Harry to go back to finish his education. That didn't last long.

About a month after school began it was attacked by Voldemort and practically destroyed. Many students were lost including most of the DA that Harry had called when the battle had ensued. The very few students that had managed to escape Hogwarts through a secret passage or had even survived the attack were sent home immediately. Harry and his friends were devastated by the loss of their friends, especially Neville and Luna who had perished valiantly.

From then on Harry and the few friends that he now had left set off to find the last of the Horcruxes. The quest had started with a team of eight of the students and two Order members. By the time that Harry had destroyed the last Horcrux only he, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Tonks remained.

While Harry was searching for the Horcruxes the Order was crumbling slowly. Snape had given the names of all of the leading Order members to Voldemort and they were all eventually killed. The ministry was crumbling as well. Minister Scrimgeour was kicked out of office and none other then Lucius Malfoy was put in his place. The muggles had found out about their world and now Harry believed they had reason to panic whenever they encountered a wizard.

Harry was their last remaining hope and most people believed him to have died along with most of the Weasleys. Fred and George were the first ones to pass. They were attacked at their shop in Diagon Ally and died trying to save the few people that had faced their fear to shopping in the ally. Bill and Fleur were next when they were attacked only two weeks after the twins were killed. Percy was murdered after the Ministry was taken over and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had died when the Burrow was attacked by Voldemort himself. Fortunately Charlie was able to escape to who knows where. He left after his parents were killed only leaving a note for Ron and Ginny saying that he had to leave before he was killed as well. Later Ginny confessed that he had tried to take her with him but she refused to leave Harry.

Harry felt a tear run down his cheek as he remembered all of the people he had lost and all the lives that had been taken in this war whether innocent or not. He put this behind him as he tried to remember all of the good times he had during his time here on earth.

_If heaven was a pie it would be cherry_

_So cool and sweet and heavy on the tongue_

_Just one bit will satisfy your hunger_

_And there'd always will be enough for everyone_

His summer before school had been the best he ever had even in the shadow of Dumbledore's death. Everyone seemed to want to have the best time now before they had to face the real world again. Bill and Fleur's wedding had been fantastic. Harry had even made up with Ginny after his first few days of avoiding her at the Burrow.

The night before the wedding she had broken down after she had finally cornered Harry into taking a walk with her. She had convinced him that he had made a mistake in breaking up with her. Harry didn't need to be convinced though. During his first few days at the Burrow he realized that he couldn't forget about Ginny. He couldn't live without her and after seeing her break down in tears he decided that he wouldn't.

For the rest of the summer Harry played Quidditch, finally beat Ron in chess and had gotten to know the two elder Weasley brothers more. He had also gotten to know the last Marauder better. Remus had stayed at the Burrow during Harry's stay there and told him stories of his parents and godfather. He had really gotten close to him.

Harry forced another flow of tears back as he remembered that Remus had only fallen a few minutes before Voldemort had shown up. This brought Harry back to reality of the battle surrounding him. Harry could still see flashes of light going back and forth through the night sky but still couldn't hear anything but his thought and memories that were flashing in his head.

_If heaven was a train it sure would be a fast one_

_That could take this weary traveler 'round the bend_

His memories were brought back to just a few weeks ago when his best friend had taken his last breath in his arms. Ron had taken a spell for Harry that had cost him his life, one of Snape's specialties, 'Sectumsempra'. Hermione had been devastated after figuring out that she didn't know the counter-curse. With Ron's last few breaths he confessed his love for her and had told Harry to take care of her and kill Voldemort. But Harry had failed him.

Hermione didn't make it to this day either. Only a few days later a law was passed and Hermione was arrested because she was a muggle born and was killed. Harry had done everything in his power to stop it, even giving his life for hers. She had refused to let him do that and had died while trying to escape with a few other muggle born witches and wizards.

_If heaven was a tear, it'd be my last one_

_And you'd be in my arms again_

Harry held back his tears again but they came pouring out as he thought about his last friend, Ginny. Ginny had been captured a week before Ron was killed and it had only came to his knowledge a few minutes ago that she was tortured and killed without mercy. Harry had tried everything to get her back. His only reason for living was her and without her Harry didn't want to live anymore.

Everyone he cared for had died in this war and here he was on his last few moments of life. The only reason why he had made it this far was because of his friends and the only reason he continued after their deaths was for their revenge. Now that Voldemort was dead he had nothing in this world left.

_Don't cry a tear for me now baby_

_There comes a time we all must say goodbye_

_And if that's what heavens made of_

_You know what, I ain't afraid to die_

Harry looked back up at the sky one last time and could swear he saw his friends and family looking down at him. As he took his last breath he realized that he was ready for his next adventure and was glad that he could continue to be there with his friends.

_Yeah if that's what heavens made of_

_You know what, I ain't afraid to die_


End file.
